lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty
Summary Episode plot Plot Unit Chief A.D.A. Page Ferguson is found dead after plummeting off the roof of a parking garage. Her body displays signs of rape trauma, as well as a large number of cuts on her skin. Page's detective colleague, Saliyah "Sunny" Qadri wants to help Benson investigate while Elliot is laid up with the flu. Sunny initially suspects Angel Rivera, gang leader for the Latin Kings, whom Page put in prison. However, Benson thinks the murder feels more personal than just simple vengeance. After performing the autopsy, Warner tells Benson that the cuts all over the victim's body look self-inflicted, and none of them seem defensive. Sunny doesn't believe that Page would have committed suicide. The detectives speak with the last person to see Page alive. Page's boss admits to Benson that Page and Sunny may be responsible for the disappearance of drug money being stored in evidence. Fin uncovers surveillance footage of Page, who seemed to be in a great hurry. Benson suspects evidence tampering and finds out that Sunny stole some of the surveillance footage. She then arrests Sunny for obstruction of justice. Sunny confesses to stealing the tapes but only because she wanted to make sure that none of her coworkers at the Brooklyn DA's office were involved in the murder. The detectives question more suspects in Lakeisha Watkins and her boyfriend Damian. Both were involved as informants to a case Page was working on. Benson believes that their stories don't add up. The detectives track the pair down, only to discover the both of them shot dead. A young boy tells Fin that he saw the murderer dump his gun in a garbage can. A new suspect emerges, this time, one of Page's coworkers, who may have killed Page to get at the drug money. Riggs and Page were involved in a relationship but he claims to have never hurt her. Rivera's girlfriend, Gina, visited him moments before Damian and Lakeisha were murdered, which gives the detectives enough evidence to charge Rivera and Gina with conspiracy to commit murder. The detectives want to strike a deal with Rivera. If he cooperates, then they'll set Gina free, so that her unborn baby can have a chance at a normal life. Rivera agrees, saying that it was Sunny who gave him Page's location. Sunny confesses to stealing the drug money, revealing where she hid it, and she arranged Page's murder because Page was going to uncover what really happened to the money. Sunny is arrested by Benson and Danielson and taken into custody. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler (credit only) * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Don Cragen Recurring cast * Gloria Reuben as Assistant U.S. Attorney Christine Danielson * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Captain Judith Siper * Neal Bledsoe as C.S.U. Detective Clifton Montgomery * J. Paul Nicholas as Defense Attorney Linden Delroy Guest cast * Joe Urla as Deputy District Attorney Ian Wofford * Mason Pettit as Detective Investigator Michael Walden * Kenny Johnson as Detective Investigator Sean Riggs * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Detective Investigator Sunny Qadri * Doug Drucker as Angel Rivera * Danny Henriquez as Damon Merced * DeWanda Wise as Lakeisha Watkins * Mando Alvarado as Owner * Matthew Bretschneider as Intern * Gene Gillette as Man * Jarret Janako as Basketball Player * Dorothy Meyers as Passerby * Julie Basem as Unit Chief A.D.A. Page Ferguson (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes :Danielson: (to Angel Rivera) Your never gonna have sex ever again. At least not the consensual kind. :Angel Rivera: (to Benson) Come to kiss me goodbye too? :Benson: No, I'm here to throw away the key. :Benson: (to Sunny) Let me ask you something: was it worth it? :Sunny: Talk to me in ten years when you have nothing: no family, no future and a dead career. How's that sound? :Benson: I'm not you Sunny, I'm nothing like you. :Sunny: Then why are you so scared? Background information and notes * Qadri asserts that Benson's career and personal life would be stagnant just like hers, but Benson is eventually promoted and starts a family. * The actress who portrayed Page Ferguson, Julie Basem, is also a stuntwoman in real life. In this episode, she does not do the falling stunt, but rather Nancy Thornton. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes